


New Haircut

by Amoridere



Series: Poem Fics [14]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Poetry, Sisters, Slice of Life, nendoroid, nendoroid stories, new haircut, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: Satsuki got a new haircut
Series: Poem Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/939336
Kudos: 3





	New Haircut

She was confused  
Wondering what to make  
Of her sister's new appearance.

Her sister had got her hair cut  
And it seemed that the younger of the two  
Couldn't seem to recognize her

She wondered if this were her sister  
Or someone else entirely, perhaps,  
Big Sister looked different than 

How Baby Sister initially pictured her in her mind

This new hairstyle  
Would take some time for her  
To get used to

Still, she inspected her  
Wondering what to make of  
Her sister's new haircut


End file.
